starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Ganjuko
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Non-intelligent | classificatie = Reptomammal (?) | subsoorten = | lengte = 3,50 meter hoog 5 meter lang | gewicht = > 600 kilogram | leeftijd = > 110 jaar | voeding = Canivoren | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Fenn | gesproken = | geschreven = | kolonies = Bothawui Kothlis | affiliatie = }} Een Ganjuko was een groot roofdier dat leeft op verschillende planeten in de Filve Sector en in de Bothan Sector. Fysiologie Een Ganjuko kon tot vijf meter lang worden en tot drie en een halve meter hoog. Het dier was uitsluitend gebouwd om in vrieskoude te leven. Een Ganjuko had dikke lagen vet en een dikke donkere vacht om warmte te behouden en geen koude door te laten. Een Ganjuko verzwakte indien het te veel opwarmde. De kleur van hun vacht was zwart, bruin of rood, maar hun bek en hoofden konden ook feller gekleurd zijn. Ganjukos hadden een extreem sterke kop en bek die beschermd werden door extra lagen kraakbeen. Hierdoor kon de bek als een wapen worden gebruikt om pantsers van prooien open te rijten. De bek werd ook gebruikt om in ijs te graven. Ganjukos konden hun ogen met kraakbeen beschermen, maar ze vochten liever blind waardoor ze enkel afgingen op hun reuk en gehoor. Leven Ganjukos waren poolroofdieren die leefden in de Filve Sector en die vermoedelijk op de planeet Fenn zijn ontstaan. De dieren werden in de Pre-Republic Era door kolonisten mogelijk verspreid naar andere planeten. De Ganjuko leefde ook in de Bothan Sector op planeten als Bothawui en Kothlis. Ganjukos waren zowel overdag als ’s nachts actief, maar genoten van verschillende korte slaapbeurten. Dit gebeurde in een soort hol dat uit sneeuw en ijs werd gegraven. Ondanks hun gewicht van meer dan een halve ton waren Ganjukos snelle dieren. Ze waren sowieso sneller dan een Mens, maar snel bewegen en draaien verliep moeizamer. Ganjukos waren solitaire dieren waarbij elk individu een gebied controleerde van tot 200 vierkante kilometer. Ze hadden weinig natuurlijke vijanden als ze volwassen waren. Jonge Ganjukos waren kwetsbaar en kenden een hoog sterftecijfer vanwege andere roofdieren. Ganjukos konden 110 jaar worden, maar legden slechts vier tot acht eieren in heel hun leven. Wetenschappers stonden voor het raadsel bij het bepalen van de oorsprong van de Ganjuko. Ze hadden kenmerken van vogels, maar ook van buideldieren. Op hun rug hadden ze immers een buidel waarin ze hun jongen hielden totdat ze sterk genoeg waren (meestal na drie maanden). Jonge Ganjukos bleven bij hun ouders gedurende zeven maanden. Vanaf het moment dat het jonge dier zelfstandig kon functioneren, werden ze verstoten om op zichzelf te leven. Ganjukos genoten een reputatie van een gevaarlijk dier dat snel boos werd. Ze waren het onderwerp van tal van safari’s, maar talloze onervaren jagers onderschatten de snelheid, sluwheid en kracht. De blinde vechttechniek van de Ganjuko zorgde voor heel wat verwarring bij menig jager die het dier dacht te verblinden. De bek van de Ganjuko was erg geprezen en erg dure zwaarden werden van de bek gemaakt. Zulke wapens waren populair bij Bothan leiders. Bron *Creatures of the Galaxy *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide category:Nonsentients category:Reptomammals